


To Stick By My Side

by Corinthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, My sleep to stress ratio is overwhelmingly concerning, Pokemon AU, Ya’ll I didn’t get enough sleep this week, Zuko-centric, and this is what I ended up making, gen - Freeform, hope you enjoy it anyway, zutara implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinthis/pseuds/Corinthis
Summary: |Discontinued|A series of disconnected one-shots (with the occasional two-shots) where Pokemon live in the Avatar universe. Some have angst, some cracky, others fluffy. Why? Because I can.Some one-shots would be gen, others would be Zutara, while some would be gen with implied-Zutara. I'll give a heads-up if a one-shot contains pure Zutara beforehand.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara implied - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To Stick By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This would be my first ever fanfic in the Avatar fandom. I'm honestly just messing around. 
> 
> Gen
> 
> One-shot Summary: Zuko had a feeling that he was never his father's favourite. At the age of ten, after Ozai handed him this Pokemon, it couldn't have been more obvious. Watch Zuko go through his childhood with his Pokemon friends.

Zuko knelt on the stone podium, keeping his head held high. The ceremony has already initiated. At a slow tempo, the drums boomed loud but not enough to make the room seem small. What was suffocating, however, was the ever-present, ever-raging fire wall behind Azulon’s throne. While his hands began to tingle from the nerves and his heartbeat quickened, Zuko kept wearing a brave face. It wasn’t everyday that he was in the presence of his grandfather.

His mother, Ursa, and his sister, Azula, sat on the sidelines designated for them. His father, standing below the towering throne, strode forward with power and grace. Zuko was now ten years of age. In the Fire Nation, it was a custom that parents would give their children of this age their very first Pokemon. While Zuko already has Suna - his Charmander - it was tradition that those of royal blood would be bestowed with one since birth. A guardian throughout their life.

The Pokemon he would receive at the end of this ceremony would be the Pokemon his parents thought befitted him. It may not be his first, but the excitement was just the same when he was about to receive Suna. As selfish as it seemed, he hoped whatever Pokemon his father gave him would be better than what Azula would get. Maybe father would realise that he could be as good as a trainer as Azula was as good at - he admitted reluctantly - firebending.

Once his father’s shadow enveloped Zuko’s figure, Zuko stared at Ozai’s hand. His father held a Pokeball made from apricorns native in the Fire Nation. It was blood red at the top and black at the bottom, patterned with a golden design somewhat resembling a flame. His new Pokemon friend reside in that Pokeball.

Zuko’s growing smile faltered when he noticed his father’s face as he delivered his speech with a disgruntled frown. Zuko lifted his hands and Ozai handed the Pokeball on his palms with a lack of gentleness. Ozai turned away with a flip of his cloak; not so much as a smile, nor words of love was given.

Zuko followed the next step of the ceremony’s process, and that would be to meet his Pokemon. He beamed to Suna who knelt beside him, who she, herself, wagged her tail in curiosity.

“Time to meet your new friend.” After he sent out his Pokemon, his face fell. A bright red fish flopped pathetically on the stone podium, flickering a spray of water to him. The drums became white noise along with Azula’s manic laughter and Ursa’s scold.

He sent it back in its Pokeball in fear. In fear of Magikarp’s need for water to breathe. In fear of the servants’ whispers of gossip that spread like wildfire. In fear of Azulon’s clear disappointment on his face as the fire wall suddenly flickered with intensity. Most of all, in fear of his father’s creeping smile that held no warmth.

Zuko fought back tears that dared to slip. Although it wasn’t official, all of Fire Nation recognised Magikarp as a national symbol of weakness and shame. Now his honour stood beside it. Suna held on Zuko’s arm, speaking low as way to console him. Zuko knelt with his head low, wondering when the ceremony would finally end.

——

He thought Azula’s torment couldn’t get any worse, but after that shameful ceremony, he was wrong. Azula took every chance she could to rub it further in his face. Even as he ran to the garden pond so that he may cry alone, Azula followed.

“Leave me alone!” He pressed his hands over his ears but Azula always reached her victims.

“All I’m saying is that couldn’t it have been any more obvious that dad hates you?” She smiled.

“You’re lying!”

“ _Zuzu_ ,” She said that nickname - that nickname that used to carry affection but now dribbled with disdain. “He gave you a Magikarp. If anyone’s lying it’s you.”

He curled up further behind his knees.

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He knew how pathetic he was being, but he’d do anything to block out Azula’s lying voice - of course she was lying. He refused to let Azula see his tear- and snot-stained face.

His shaking shoulders were suddenly enveloped by a warm embrace. He risked loosening the tight push of his hands off his ears and was met with a lovely voice. His eyelids closed as he cherished his mother’s hug and the melodic tone of her voice as she sang his favourite lullaby. He didn’t care that he was too old for lullabies. He uncurled himself and hugged her back, focusing on the soft gentle hand petting his head.

——

The first time he sent out Magikarp, he was near the garden pond again. Azula was now banned from Ursa’s garden. The ban would be lifted when she starts getting along with Zuko and stop with her teasing. She might as well be banned forever. While Azula and her friends occupied the main royal gardens, Ursa’s garden became a haven for him.

It may be the smallest, but the pond here was the largest compared to anywhere else in the palace. Suna sat in anticipation as he stared at the Pokeball in his hands. He sighed and released it from the Pokeball.

The Magikarp jumped into the pond, leaving a splash. As much as Zuko wanted to blame, shout, scorn at it for bringing shame upon him, as he watched Magikarp swim happily along the surface, he couldn’t. How could he yell at the Pokemon who smiled at him for letting it swim?

He slumped in defeat and stared at the expanse of the sky. The news of the Fire Prince’s new Pokemon addition had reached even the furthest island in the archipelago. Zuko trapped himself in his room or in the garden in the hopes that the gossip would die down, or something else would take its place. He’s still waiting.

He closed his eyes and meditated to remove his thoughts. He heard a splashing sound but decided to ignore it. He continued the breathing exercise until a splash of water hit him in the face, dripping onto his clothes. At least Suna managed to keep herself dry, especially her tail fire. He raised the temperature of his body as it began to evaporate the water to steam.

“What do you want?” He glared at Magikarp. Suddenly it was easy to shout at it after it splashed water on him. The Magikarp swam towards Suna’s direction.

“What about Suna?”

The Magikarp nodded and swam towards her again before saying its own name.

“A Charmander?”

The Magikarp shook its head. By this point, all of the water had evaporated but Zuko was too busy playing charades with a Magikarp. It seemed to nod its head whenever he said Suna’s name before it jumped, as if gesturing to itself.

“Suna’s name? You? You want a name? A nickname?”

Magikarp seemed to exclaim in victory. Zuko couldn’t help a tiny smile grace on his face.

“Mind you, I’m not good with names. Suna was already Suna before I was even born. So, you’re actually my first Pokemon to name.”

He rested his chin on his fist. He looked around the area for inspiration. His eyes lit up.

“Duckie,” He looked at the Magikarp for confirmation, “Would you like to be called Duckie?”

The Magikarp breached backwards and swam towards him with a nod. Zuko absentmindedly patted its head.

“Hi, Duckie. I’m Zuko.”

—-

The pond became Duckie’s permanent home after he learnt that the water-type Pokemon hated the constraints of the Pokeball. Over the course of the year, Zuko couldn’t deny his closeness to Duckie. He didn’t know what it was like to have friends, but he supposed it was something as nice as to what he has with Suna and Duckie. He’d visit the garden to practice his firebending in the morning, do sword practice in the afternoon, and training Suna during the evening. He tried training Duckie but all the moves it knew was splashing. Duckie happily resorted to be their personal cheerleader for the moment.

The sun had set. The torches already lit to illuminate in the growing darkness. Suna rested after its training while Zuko concentrated on Duckie, oblivious to the night crawling across the sky.

How could he train Duckie? How could he make it stronger against Azula? Especially Azula. He didn’t want to admit it but Azula already won more battles against him. If he couldn’t beat her at firebending, he needed to be good - no, better than her at something.

He sighed and looked at Duckie swimming with glee. “What _can_ you do?”

“Zuko.” That was his mother. “What are you doing out here still? The servants are preparing supper.”

“Mum, why did you give me Duckie?”

“What do you mean, Zuko?”

“Both you and dad decided what my Pokemon would be. Why a Magikarp?” He looked up at her, so lost and confused. “I love Duckie but...”

Ursa stared at him with a sombre look, eyebrows furrowed with worry. She sat beside him, both

watching the Magikarp explore the pond. How could a mother tell her son that his own father didn’t even want to give him a Pokemon?

“Zuko... do you know what Duckie evolves into?”

Zuko shook his head. “Everyone says that Magikarp can’t even evolve... Unless you know, Mum?” His eyebrow quirked.

“No, dear. I’m afraid I’m not a scholar in this field.” She wrapped an arm behind him and rested her hand on the other shoulder. “But answer me this, Zuko. Why does everyone say it can’t evolve?”

“Because they’re weak and useless...” Zuko wasn’t sure if he was also talking about himself. “No one bothers training them.”

“If that’s so... then how could they know it won’t evolve and grow stronger? More powerful?”

Zuko faced his mother as she continued. “You think Duckie could...”

“Like you, Zuko, Duckie has the potential. If you don’t give up, you might be the first to find out.”

When she saw a hopeful gleam in Zuko’s eyes, her eyes crinkled as she smiled. Suddenly, Zuko’s stomach rumbled.

“Come on,” She giggled, “it’s time to eat.”

——————

She couldn’t be gone.

Zuko checked every inch of the palace for his mother. No matter where he looked, she wasn’t there. The last thing he remembered of her was last night. He despised himself when he couldn’t even stay awake during what might have been his last moment with his mother.

‘Never forget who you are.’

What did she mean? Why did she leave?

The next morning, he found that his grandfather died. Not even a day after he learned that Lu Ten was killed. Uncle Iroh was nowhere to be seen or heard. And his mother...

Zuko stumbled, forcing him out of his thoughts as he landed on his knees. He was back at the pond. He gripped the damp dirt surrounding the pond, not caring how some went between his nails. All he could focus on was the tear-streaked face of a little boy staring back from the water’s surface.

A blotch of red appeared beneath his reflection. A few seconds later, Duckie emerged to the surface. Zuko didn’t know if he was imagining it but Duckie looked at him with concern. Zuko wiped eyes to remove the tears but ended up smearing soil across his face. He stared at the culprit hand and thought of how his mother would berate him for dirtying-

He slumped further when he remembered she was gone. How could he forget that?

He stared at the fish who was still looking at him with worry.

“Hi, Duckie...” He took a moment to look at his messy figure. “I look dumb, don’t I?”

The fish seemed to angrily reject that notion. Zuko let out a hollow laugh. Duckie didn’t go back to his swimming and waited by Zuko’s side like a loyal Growlithe. Zuko fiddled with the water to distract himself. Silence occupied the next few minutes.

“Mum’s gone.” Even as he whispered it, the reality of it crashed onto him. He stopped sweeping the water back and forth and let his hand linger in the pond.

Zuko didn’t like to admit a lot of things in his life. Azula’s advancement in firebending. His father’s favour of Azula. The distance his father kept placing between his own son. Zuko’s lack of human friends. But he’d rather admit those than admit that his mother was gone.

‘Maybe even dead.’

Zuko slapped himself with his wet hand and let it fall back in the water. His face dripped in water, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe he’d think his mother would be... could possibly be...

But he had thought Lu Ten would survive after Ba Sing Se. Now his cousin laid under the rubbles of the wall amongst other bodies.

He had thought his grandfather was strong even when age should have weakened him. Now his ashes were stored in an urn tucked somewhere only his father knew.

Maybe his father hid his mother’s ashes too...

Zuko trembled and his other hand gripped around the grass. He didn’t pay attention to the charred black under his hand which stood out amongst the green grass. He didn’t pay attention to the smell of flowers, fresh rain and smoke. All he could think about was his mother.

Something smooth laid on his palm and Zuko turned towards it. Duckie rested its forehead against Zuko’s hand. Zuko relished under its cool touch. Without a care for his now drenched clothes, he looped his other arm and embraced Duckie as long as he could.

——

It was months after Ozai was coronated Fire Lord. Everyone in the palace knew where their Crown Prince spent most of his free time. Ursa’s garden became his sanctuary. Servants knew not to disturb him so they rarely visit the place, except for the gardeners tending it in the absence of Ursa. It seemed not everyone got the memo.

“What are you doing here, Azula?” Zuko turned from his Charmander after spotting his sister leaning against a tree on the other side of the pond.

“Am I not allowed to check up on my brother?” Azula feigned nonchalance by checking her manicured nails.

“You know you’re not allowed here.”

“But I figured since Mum’s gone,” She stressed on the ‘Mum’ part, “the ban would be lifted.”

“Just leave.”

“Or what? You’re gonna call Mum to ban me again?”

Zuko stared at Duckie who was now swimming warily once Azula arrived. Suna glared at Azula before its eyes softened when it landed on her sister (which already evolved into a Charmeleon).

“What do you want?” Zuko sighed.

“Oh nothing. Just letting you know you missed my ceremony. It’s a shame really. You could’ve seen father’s proud face for the first time, even if he wasn’t looking at you.” Azula smirked.

He exhaled sharply; a slip of fire appeared from his nose. “Are you done?”

“But I haven’t even shown you what father has given me.”

“I don’t care.”

“Oh, but Zuzu. That’s your whole thing. Why else would you wail about Mum and our _poor_ cousin?”

“Azula, just leave!”

“So, you can what? Go back training your useless Pokemon? Your Charmander hasn’t even evolved and don’t even get me started on the fish.”

She strutted towards the pond. A blue and black cat appeared from behind Azula. Before Zuko could point out that the Shinx must’ve been Azula’s new Pokemon, he went into a defensive position.

“What are you doing?” He yelled.

“Training my new Pokemon, dum-dum. The fish is only as useful as target practice.”

Before Zuko could move, the Shinx sent an electric jolt, hitting Duckie by the side. Some of the lightning conducted through the water as Duckie was hit as if thousands of barbs stabbed and prickled its whole body.

“No!” Zuko stepped his foot into the pond before repelling back when a jolt went up his leg. He blocked Suna before she could jump into the electrified pond after Duckie. He berated himself for leaving Duckie’s Pokeball in his drawer when he thought he didn’t need it. He could only watch helpless as the electricity continued to harm Duckie.

It seemed like hours until it finally stopped. Zuko’s heart dropped when he spotted the floating body on the pond’s surface. There was electricity still twitching around Duckie. His legs slushed in the water as he trudged towards his friend. He picked up the limp body and tears prickled his eyes.

“Huh, I thought it could last longer than that.” Azula said.

“You’re sick, Azula!” Zuko turned and ran. Suna followed behind him, all the way up to the physician’s room.

After the physician used one of the potions to revive Duckie, she gave up reassuring the prince that the Magikarp would recover well and left the room instead. Zuko knelt beside Duckie’s makeshift bed, which was just a bathtub full of water. Suna stood on a stool; the bathtub reached just below her chin, which she used to rest her head on. It seemed his tears thought it was the right time to fall down his face.

“I’m sorry, Duckie...” He choked out. Suna held onto his arm as he continued. “I... I only stood by while Azula...I couldn’t even protect you. I couldn’t even protect Mum, or Lu Ten. Everyone keeps getting hurt and I can’t do anything.”

Because he’s always been weak. Isn’t that what Azula always said?

The sound of water splashing brought Zuko from his mind. Duckie stared at him with weak smile, sticking his head out expectantly. Zuko laid his palm over its forehead. Duckie pressed further against his palm.

“Are you... forgiving me?”

Duckie nodded. Zuko’s tears fell harder that night.

——-

Uncle Iroh returned home. He was different to the man he knew before the siege of Ba Sing Se. For one, his stern scowl faded to a big dopey smile. His hair was completely grey, save for some remnants of the black colour. Even the angry lines on his face relaxed into soft lines. His ‘Uncle Iroh’ hugs, however, was still the same.

After Zuko was crushed by his Uncle’s hug, the second different thing he noticed was tea. Sure, Uncle drank tea before, but this was an obsession. He supposed it was something to take his mind of Lu Ten. Though, Zuko didn’t get Uncle’s love for tea (it was just hot leaf juice).

Zuko noticed that Azula and his father were inseparable. His father must’ve deemed Azula ready for lightning since they’re always in the training room. While Zuko was bitter of their closeness, at least he can go back to his mother’s garden without something like _the incident_ occurring again. It’s just coincidence that his Uncle invited him for a tea picnic.

While he preferred to train, spending time with his Uncle would be pretty nice. It’s probably the only time he actually spent time with someone other than his Pokemon. His father was distant and he’s sure Azula would rather die than be all friendly with him. Mai and Ty Lee were Azula’s friends; he barely talked to them anyway.

He wasn’t going to tell Uncle this, but he was getting bored of this picnic. He drank the tea his Uncle brewed as the old man filled up the chatting space. Mostly talking about tea and Pai Sho - what, in Agni, was Pai Sho?

At least Suna was enjoying herself. Who knew a Charmander could love tea?

“All Charmander and its evolution line enjoy the fine intricacy of tea, nephew.” Uncle smiled and gestured to the Charizard that was definitely too large to fit in the picnic blanket. The giant winged lizard had his own cup of tea, held gently for such a beast.

“Right.” Zuko looked to the pond where Duckie was. Uncle was surprised when he first met the fish, but they both got along faster than Uncle could say tea. Zuko noticed a scar trailing on Duckie’s right side. The physician was true to her words that Duckie would be fine. The scar was just a surprise after-effect. Even after a year, Zuko couldn’t help a lurching feeling in his stomach. He felt for his pouch and relief swept over him when Suna’s and Duckie’s Pokeballs were still there.

“What are you going to do now Uncle?” Zuko looked away from the scar. “It’s a week after your arrival. My father wouldn’t want you to do nothing with the war going on.”

“Well, I’ve been invited to a war meeting being held this evening.”

“Really?” Zuko peered up.

“Ah, I see you’re curious, nephew. But I’m afraid the information are confidential.”

“Oh.” Zuko tried not to look so down and focused on his tea. “Could I join as well?”

“Why is that, Zuko?”

“Well... since I’m going to be Fire Lord, I should learn all about the war and strategies.” Zuko imagined patting himself in the back for thinking that on the spot.

His Uncle hummed. “I could bring you along as long as you don’t speak. You only watch and listen, Zuko.”

“Of course.” Zuko has never been good at being passive, but today no words shall slip pass his mouth. “Thank you, Uncle.”

——-

All Zuko could remember was his scream and the searing pain over the left side of his face. Even after days since it happened, every nightmare started and ended the same.

The horrible plan that would’ve led to a massacre of those soldiers.

The exact words he told against the general.

The stage where the Agni Kai was held.

The torches lit ominously in a ring of fire.

The face of his father on the other side of the stage.

The floor which he knelt on, barely held by his quivering arms.

And last, fire. Closer than he had ever seen in his entire life. His scream echoed in despair. The smell of burnt flesh stung his nose. The stinging, not unlike of razor-sharp barbs, on the left side of his face. The red liquid stained the floor, spreading around his hands.

Then he would wake up. Always after the burn; always after his father inflicted the pain. But even as he opened his eyes - his left eye felt like it barely budged - he still met darkness. And his Uncle or one of the healers would always be there to explain the darkness.

“Nephew, it’s only the bandages covering your eyes. You’re here. You’re safe.”

Then he could barely breathe. The lack of air would be followed by nausea and a headache. The whole world seemed to turn upside down, before being thrown around by a child in a tantrum that he could barely think, barely balance.

He’d cling on someone, usually his Uncle, like he had no shame. He needed the stability he suddenly lost. He needed the support he lacked.

Then he’d blacked out. Back to the nightmare and it repeated over and over.

——-

When he could finally see, as they unravelled the bandage - they replaced a new one which covered his left eye only - he read the terms of his banishment. The edges of the letter darkened as smoke rose. He reread the letter unable to comprehend what his father was asking of him.

“Nephew…”

“The Avatar?” He yelled. The Avatar had long since disappeared a hundred years ago. All trails of the person was close to nonexistent.

There’s no way his father would’ve given him such an impossible task. He knew his father wasn’t a nice man, but he couldn’t be this cruel to guarantee that his own son could never return home.

“They’re preparing a ship for your departure.” Uncle’s words crashed on him. It was happening. This was really happening. “I’m sorry, nephew, for standing by as you... If it’s any consolation, I shall go with you.”

“Leave me alone.” Zuko growled. “I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not.” Uncle stood up and left.

——-

The first time Zuko flinched, he had never wanted to hate himself more than he already did. He was still resting in bed for further recovery, much to his disdain. He had ordered the servants to bring him Air Nomad records and scrolls from the royal library. He might as well start somewhere.

Buried in his reading, he didn’t hear the door open. A force fell upon him and all he could focus on was the flame swishing way too close to his face. Zuko dropped the scroll and flinched back from the source. The oxygen suddenly vanished. Fleeting images appeared.

The Agni Kai. His father. Bright white and yellow. Flesh burning. The scream. The dripping red.

“Get away!” He screamed.

When the world aligned again, pained azure eyes stared back at him. The flame stopped swishing as Suna’s tail lowered. Suna let out a weak cry.

“No... Suna, no...” Zuko tried to reach out, but he hesitated whenever his eye flickered back to Suna’s fire tail.

Was he scared of his own friend?

But Suna was the kindest and sweetest Charmander. He knew she’d never hurt him. So why was it when he let his eyes gaze on her tail, he was wary? Why was it whenever she crept an inch, he watched her like a fire hawk? Why was he acting like this to his friend when it was his father that caused this?

Suna pouted and went to climb down the bed and left the room. This wasn’t fair. Zuko was barely thirteen and this wasn’t fair. He clawed his head; he had no hair to yank save for his phoenix tail. He wallowed alone in self-pity and frustration.

“I’m sorry, Suna...” It was barely a whisper.

———

Zuko stood alone in the garden. His ship was ready to go. He set his first destination towards the Western Air Temple. He took a breath and swept his last gaze at the garden. This was the last time he stood here until he got back.

And he would get back.

——-

He shouted but no one would listen. Why should anyone listen to an inexperienced, thirteen-year-old, banished prince? The armour dragged heavy, but he endured it with his head held high and back straight. Although the men he was given had committed dishonour in some way, they had more naval experience than he did. But as the commander of their ship, they needed to respect him.

He shouted his orders again and only received an eye roll. Zuko stomped his way and demanded where that soldier’s respect was. Uncle placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Patience, nephew. Your men will not listen to you if you keep shouting at them that way.” His Uncle turned to face them. His voice became stern, but he didn’t shout. “Lieutenant Jee, set our course for the Western Air Temple.”

The lieutenant bowed and stared at Zuko. “There’s your first lesson, kid.”

Zuko only growled and glared as intimidating as he could with one eye - his left was still covered. He stormed off.

“Where are you going, Prince Zuko?”

“My quarters. Make sure they do as they’re told.”

Once Zuko reached his room, he swept his eyes over the cramped space. For the prince used to seeing luxury, this room seemed so bare and lacklustre. He couldn’t complain when he demanded his room to be set up this way. The banished prince didn’t deserve such royal treatment when his crew would live like this for who knew how long they’d stay with him.

He did demand for an aquarium. Duckie had been confined in his Pokeball for days ever since... the war meeting. He shook his head and went to the aquarium. He slid open the lid and sent out Duckie who seemed more than happy to be out swimming again. The aquarium was less spacious than the pond. Just like how his room was less spacious than his bedroom back home.

Home. He wondered how long it would be until he could set foot on Fire Nation soil again.

“I’ll let you out in the ocean every now and again.” Zuko turned to the fish. “But you’re gonna stay here most of the time. I have no time for distractions.”

Zuko frowned when Duckie suddenly looked sad. First Suna, now Duckie. The guilt would just keep eating him wouldn’t it? He was being a horrible trainer, but he needed to find the Avatar. Any slip-ups, any distractions would lower his chances of finding the Avatar. It would lower his chances to go back home and get some parts of his life back to the way it used to be, even after he lost everything.

He felt Suna’s Pokeball in his pouch. He remembered the flame. His hands fell to the sides and he left Duckie in the confinement of his room.

——-

Throughout the journey to the Western Air Temple, Zuko learned everything he could about the ship. He was tired of being useless, and he had too much energy that he was ready to combust. Zuko learned that he hated everyone’s stare that always directed at him. He learned that he hated the gossip they thought he didn’t know was occurring. He learned that he hated that backchatting attitude whenever he addressed them just because he was a child. He supposed he learned the basics of manning the ship too.

The only time he let Suna out was when she needed to be fed. He ordered someone else to do it, using the Avatar as an excuse as to why he was too busy. It wasn’t because he would still flinch.

If he were to admit the flinching (which he didn’t), then he had some troubles when all the men of his ship were firebenders. They often trained on the deck. Zuko was unfortunate enough to end up in the line of sight of a fire and most definitely did not have an anxiety attack.

Who was he kidding? Every man in the ship knew this. The banished Prince of Fire, afraid of his own element. Whatever. Zuko could overcome this. He always did. He just needed to face the fire and not have his body go into emergency breakdown every time.

Like everything in Zuko’s life, easier said than done.

Duckie stayed in his aquarium. Zuko could tell how bored the Magikarp became and decided to let it swim in the ocean. It meant they had to slow down so Duckie wouldn’t be left behind, much to the dismay of his crew. Zuko may be a piss-poor of a trainer distracted by his mission to search the Avatar, but he’d never leave his Pokemon behind. Though this was when Uncle introduced music night. Zuko kept reminding himself that he was suffering this for Duckie.

They managed to arrive to the temple with Zuko’s sanity still intact. Zuko never wanted to look after drunken grown men again. For the first time in his life, Zuko was thankful for his Uncle’s obsession with tea.

Even after the treacherous climb and intense search party he sent, the Avatar was nowhere to be found. There was no one to be found in the first place. The temple was as deserted as it had been a hundred years after the Air Nomad genocide. Zuko gulped at the thought. In his head, he recited all the speeches and lectures he was taught as to why the Fire Nation did it.

“It was for the greater good.” The words felt heavy on his tongue.

Zuko stared off at the edge of one of the temples. The Avatar was somewhere here in the vast world and Zuko suddenly felt minuscule in comparison. With the world so large, it was only a matter of time before his crew would leave. It was only a matter of time before this impossible mission would take his sanity and hope. It was only a matter of time before he was forgotten. To be only remembered as the banished prince searching the world like a lunatic for something that came from the legends. He was alone.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to face his Uncle.

“It’s time to go.” The old man said.

“Uncle...” Zuko swallowed. “I’m scared...”

He closed his eyes. Admitting that had never felt so painful in his life.

“What if I can’t find him? What if I can never return home?” His mouth ran on with a mind of its own. The sun had set as shadows crept around the temple.

“When facing through the darkness, always hold on to your flames of hope. It may not show you where your destination is,” Uncle smiled so warmly, “but it would always light up your way.”

A small gentle flame appeared from Uncle’s palm. It was unlike to the ones he always saw in his nightmares; they were always vicious and suffocating. The area glowed softly around them.

Zuko couldn’t stop. “And what if I end up alone? After my men realise how fruitless this mission is.”

“I would always be by your side, nephew. And I’m not the only one who would help light up the dark with you.”

Zuko blinked and instinctively felt his pouch.

“Zuko, you are never alone.”

——-

The ship set course for the nearest Earth Kingdom port to resupply. The air in the ship could only be described as sombre. The reality of the first of their many search failures settled in. Zuko stood in front of a mirror. A Pokeball in his hand which he held and stared at for hours. He exhaled.

He sent out the Suna who seemed surprised to greet Zuko. Zuko’s eyes immediately went towards Suna’s tail. Wild and untamed. He grimaced when those images came back. His breath went short and he had to hold on to the drawers to support himself.

He knew it wouldn’t just vanish over night. But as he watched Suna withdrew slowly, staying on her spot, he hated being afraid of his friend.

“Suna...” Zuko spoke softly for the first time since the Agni Kai. “It’s not fair that I’m hurting you like this. And I know I’ll have to face it soon. But I promise I’ll try...”

Suna stayed on her spot but her eyes beamed.

A smile finally graced Zuko’s face. “Go ahead. You can hug my arm.”

Suna slowly approached before holding his arm in an embrace like she always did. Zuko patted her head. He may not have reciprocated a hug, but it was progress.

——-

Later, while Suna began chatting with Duckie, Zuko turned back to the mirror. His eye rested on the bandage. It was already healed a day ago, but he refused to take it off. He refused to admit the reality that happened to him.

‘I’ll have to face it soon...’

It’s what he said to Suna. He supposed this was a part of it. He slowly unravelled the bandage off. He let it linger over his face and exhaled. He slowly lowered it and his stomach plummeted.

The red scar nearly covered half of his face. It was jarring next to his pale skin. The smooth skin that used to lay was now covered with burnt ridges and wrinkles. His left ear crumpled, and his left eye was constantly in a squint. It was a wonder how his eyesight and hearing still worked. He couldn’t feel the heat in the air with the scar.

Suna and Duckie noticed the bright red on his face.

(Who wouldn’t?)

Zuko forced a brave face. He was going to face it. Like he said, like he promised.

He turned back to the mirror. A tear slipped down his unscarred cheek.

———

His mission to find the Avatar soon became a year, which then turned to two then three. His nightmares continued but his flinching reduced almost to nothing. He’d even firebend nonstop. Though he always hated how his fire looked just like the ones in his nightmare. His Uncle mentioned it’s caused by Zuko’s growing anger.

Why wouldn’t he be angry? He’d spent three years away from home. Three years searching the scours of the Earth for a coward only to be met with disappointment.

Zuko stared into the icy waters at the bow of the ship. He had already been in the South Pole before twice. The only thing noteworthy was a village full of women and children. There was not much to say before he’d come back the next year for another round.

He welcomed the heat radiating from his Charizard behind him. Duckie was back in the aquarium. He learned that Duckie was pretty hardy in many environmental conditions, but it still preferred the toasty warmth of his quarters. His Uncle was blabbing about something.

He couldn’t distract himself. He had to keep his focus, unlike his crew. He had to-

A beam shot up in the sky.

Zuko could only conclude what could cause such a display of power.

“The Avatar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but ended up being two. The next chapter would be a quick snapshot of the whole ATLA series. This one-shot ended up angstier than I thought. So tell me, would you rather more crack or more angst in the next one?
> 
> Also, please suggest any Pokemon you'd think would match the characters. I especially need your help with finding a Pokemon to replace Appa (Momo shall be an Emolga). I'm tempted to just make all the air bison, dragons, mole-badgers, and koi fish (I'm aware that the moon was the original waterbender) into legendaries since they're the original benders. 
> 
> Current Pokemon team in mind:
> 
> Zuko: Charizard, Magikarp  
> Katara: Wartortle, Growlithe  
> Aang: Emolga (Momo), Gliscor  
> Toph: Trapinch, Aron, Noivern  
> Sokka: Mightyena, Talonflame (Hawky)  
> Suki: Shiftry (Reason: They have fans)  
> Iroh: Charizard, Salamence, Ampharos  
> Azula: Charizard, Luxray
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this!


End file.
